


Dejame Quererte Tanto

by mrs_brightside



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester United
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_brightside/pseuds/mrs_brightside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where David saves the day and receives the most gratitude he could expected: a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dejame Quererte Tanto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misterywhitegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterywhitegirl/gifts), [lola06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola06/gifts).



_Dave! Dave! Dave!_           
  
                David could still hear the sound of the crowd screaming his name at the Old Trafford at the back of his mind. He found himself standing in the bathroom of the bar, looking into the mirror and almost not believing in what had just happened. It was impossible for him to describe how amazing it was to feel the love of the fans, especially during the hard times the team was going through. Everybody was aware of the problem in the defense and it made David feel more pressured than ever to do a great job. That was the chance to show that even though they didn’t have a good defense, for sure they had a good goalkeeper. David looked again in the mirror and with a great smile, washed his hands and returned to the bar where his friends were celebrating the victory against Everton.  
                David felt he drank more than he should so he decided to stop. He wanted to remember everything about that day when he got home. Yeah, there would be a lot of pictures and videos for everyone to see, but he needed to remember the feeling of being loved. It was all that he wanted.  
                - _¡Mira, mi amigo!_ I can give you a ride if you want… It’s not good for you to drive after drinking that much. – Juan offered with the sweetest smile. Even though his teammates had congratulated him for the saves, Juan was the one who went through all the afternoon talking about how amazing he was, how incredible was the penalty save and how happy he was about it. It almost seemed like he was the one in the goal, not David. Of course, David was happy about the compliments from his other teammates but Juan… It was different. It mattered. He could sense in his voice a true pride. The one you only feel when someone you really care about does something that pleases you. David couldn’t feel more satisfied. 

                It was not a silent ride. They spend the whole car trip talking about how it was good for them to win such a game and move up to fourth place in the ranking of the league right before the FIFA’s break. They talked about how Falcão was so enthusiastic about his first goal that he got drunk and spend the whole time talking nonsenses about his hometown in Colombia.  
Too fast, they arrived to David’s place and the silence came. David decided to break the ice.  
                - So… Do you wanna come up? I really don’t feel like being alone right now. I could use some company. – It sounded more filled with second intentions than David expected. He felt his face burning and he was glad it was already dark so Juan couldn’t see it.  
                - _¡Sí, sí! Claro._ – Juan answered happily again. It was like there was never a bad time for him. David wished he could be more like that: always so calm and steady about the things around him. He wondered how the other Spaniard kept himself so calm during these turbulent days.  
                They reached David’s flat and suddenly he felt embarrassed. His place looked like a mess. The goalie never considered himself like an organized guy but that mess was too much even for him.  
                - _Perdón_. I forgot to call the housemaid this week and I don’t know what happened.  
                _\- No te preocupes, amigo._ What matters is that we’re here. – Or David was really drunk or he could really sense a difference in Juan’s tone when he heard the last phrase. _Yeah, I’m drunk,_ he thought. __  
\- Let me rearrange some of these stuff and maybe we can found where my couch is at, _sí?_       
                - Do you want some help? – Juan asked always helpful. There were a lot of things David admired about him. It was surely one of them.  
                Even though they were able to found the location of the couch, they decided to keep cleaning some of the stuff. For David, he would had kept them that away but Juan started a monologue about how he couldn’t live in such circumstances and how important it was to keep everything organized in order to find things faster.  
                After they finished, they were kind of exhausted. They allowed themselves to grab a couple of beers and seat at the sofa to rest for a while. They spent some time only staring at the ceiling and saying nothing to each other.  
                - Can I ask you something? – David broke the ice again.  
                - Is it about your hair? Because I still don’t get it what you did that. Even though I think it gave you luck, isn’t it? – Juan laughed alone.  
                - Well, it was not about the hair, but now that you mentioned: I really needed a new haircut to give me luck? Am I not good for myself? – The goalie asked almost moaning.  
                - _No, no. Perdón._ It didn’t mean that. – Juan almost jumped off the sofa while saying it. – You were perfect today, David. For me, you’re an awesome goalkeeper and you proved it more brilliantly than ever today. You’re amazing.  
                David straightened up on the couch and looked at Juan. There it was again: that tone. He didn’t know how to react. Of course, Juan was being nice – he was always nice to everyone – but something different was happening there. When he first met Juan at the National Team, David felt a strong connection with him. At first, he felt like he had a crush on him, but nothing happened so he let it go and never considered anything more than friendship with the player. It was until these last months. They had shared more time together than ever, not only in matches and practices but also in visiting spots in Manchester and dining together a lot of times.  All those feelings he had when they met were coming back and David didn’t know what to do.  
                - You know, don’t you? – Juan asked looking serious.  
                - Know what? – David replied more nervous than he felt all day. Not even in the penalty kick he felt his hands shaking that much.  
                - That I like you, you dumb. – There was no joyful tone in Juan’s voice anymore.  
                - I know. – _It’s not what you imagine. He’s only being nice like always._ – I like you too. – It was not exactly the words David meant to say but he didn’t let himself think more about it.  
                - No, I mean: I REALLY like you. – Juan emphasized the phrase. Suddenly, he reached for the glass in the center table, grabbed it and took a big gulp.  
                It happened really fast. From the action to grab the glass and the kiss, David didn’t even have time to think. When the soft and warm lips of Juan touched his, all he could do was to return in the same intensity as the other. He could feel the urgency in that kiss, like Juan was expecting it for a long time and couldn’t hold it back anymore. David completely lost notion of the time, but he was sure the kiss ended faster than he expected.  
                - Now you get what I meant? – Juan said smiling and holding David’s face with his both hands caressing his beard.  
                - Maybe. I might need more prove very soon. – It was incredible how easy it was to be comfortable next to Juan. He was a magnetism that only attracted good things.  
                - _No te preocupes. Podemos trabajar en esto._ – The other player replied and touched David’s nose with his own.  
                This time it was David that reached for Juan’s mouth. He felt like he didn’t need to be scary of not being corresponded anymore. Juan was there, he was in his arms eagerly returning the kiss with the same voracity and passion he was conducting it. David didn’t stop one moment to think how this would develop in the future, but he was sure it would be sorted out. And once more that day, he felt loved. Except this time, it was the love of the one that really mattered to him: Juan. _Su Juan._  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. I'm back.  
> So, I write this fic after stared at this photo (https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BzSVEMaIAAAsrCV.jpg) for the whole afternoon today, lol. I guess I just needed to express how much I love this ship and how upset I am that there are only two fics about them here.  
> I hope you guys like and please let me know what you think about it.  
> Until the next one, kbye :*
> 
> p.s.: the title comes from Sharika's song "Quiero".


End file.
